


A Joust At Winterfell

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: One day Winterfell hosts a joust. The Northern houses are gathered to participate.





	A Joust At Winterfell

All of the nights from the great northern houses had gathered for the joust to be held at Winterfell. There were the Karstarks, the Mormonts, the Reeds and, of course, the Starks. Catelyn, with Robb off fighting wars, was lady of Winterfell and she thought the north could use one last hurrah before winter came in and dug its teeth in full force. The joust proved to be an exciting event and a pleasant way to end the summer season. With Robb gone however, there was no one of the family to joust for House Stark, so Catelyn chose the best candidate to represent their house. Brienne Of Tarth.

Brienne had been a noble, loyal knight ever since swearing herself to Catelyn and there was no one she’d trust more to honor the Stark name in such an event. The men participating from the other houses all asked for favors from their wives, whereas Catelyn believed she’d be quite left out of this tradition, seeing as Ned was gone. She hadn’t expected Brienne to volunteer for such a ritual or to seek a token of good luck, and she wouldn’t ask her to.

Brienne, however, decided to honor this tradition as she deemed it would please Catelyn to feel well and truly included in this event she had orchestrated. Brienne finds Catelyn in the crowd, exactly where she expected her to be, and walked towards her. "My lady, if I may ask for your favor, so I may win this joust in your name, and for House Stark."

All eyes were on them, seeing as it was quite unorthodox to have a woman ask for the favor of another. Or even a woman participating in a joust at all. They were regarded curiously, yet neither woman seemed to see anything amiss. To them it was as plain as any knight asking for the favor of any maid. Catelyn offered a handkerchief to Brienne and wished her luck. "You have my favor, Lady Brienne. I know you will do House Stark proud." With that Brienne walked off and mounted her horse.

The joust was a riveting form of entertainment for the northerners. Then men, drunk and bloodthirsty, cheered and hollered when a man fell off his horse. Brienne remained a strong competitor and did not so much as fall once. The women all chose their favorite knight and rallied behind them, calling out support and encouragement. The children see simply enthralled by the excitement of it all.

Then it came down to the last round. It was House Stark against House Karstark. Brienne had been strong all tournament, and it did not look like she was set to lose now. The horses took off running and time seemed to slow, contrary to the sound and speed of the hoofbeats against the ground. Catelyn watched on, not doubting Brienne's skill for a second. She would win, Catelyn knew it. And she did.

The Karstark man was beaten by the lady knight, which no doubt bruised his ego more than it had his body. Brienne rode her horse around the arena in a victory lap, as was customary. She came to a halt in front of Lady Catelyn. "I am glad I’ve brought honor to House Stark," she declared. "I hope I have honored you as well, my lady."

"As you have always done," Catelyn replied.

A few men began to whoop and holler, shouting, "Kiss! The winner gets a kiss!" More men joined in, rollicking at their own drunken jests.

"Pay no mind to them, my lady," Brienne said, doing her best to speak over the growing cacophony of the crowd. "You are in no way obliged-"

But Catelyn kissed her anyway. Brienne's pale cheeks abruptly turned a bright pink. "You were my knight today, you deserved a proper reward," Catelyn explained. "I hope this will not be the last tournament you win for House Stark."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for Femslash February 2019. If you’d like to see more for Brienne/Catelyn, please leave me a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
